Lamboguy633
Lamboguy633 (or LG633) is a YouTuber who specializes in TTS comedy and other videos. His most popular TTS comedy series is Microsoft Sam reads Laugh Out Loud Signs. In addition to TTS comedy, he also uploads Microsoft Sam Plays videos, music videos (including remix and non-remix music videos), and other random videos that cannot be properly categorized. TTS Universe Lamboguy633 is the God of the Lambos and uses his all-mighty Dark Urus to keep society in check. If anyone dares to disobey his power, he punishes them by unleashing the Dark Urus on them so they can feel the wrath of pure evil Lambo power. Because of this, hardly anyone has survived being punished by the Dark Urus. Lamboguy lives at his northern Nevada home with Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Microsoft Mary, Radar Overseer Scotty, and his four dachshunds. Real Universe Lamboguy633 was born on September 18, 2001, in Nevada. Like ThePermian99, he has Asperger Syndrome, which makes him socially awkward. Despite this, he has many friends and has been in a romantic relationship as of May 2016. He has since broken up with his ex and is once again single. Lamboguy got inspiration to make TTS videos by watching channels such as Thunderbirds101, GWizard777, and nkrs200. He began using Speakonia in 2013, during which he made his first TTS series, The Takeback of Millardo City, in which there is a zombie outbreak in a city he named after himself. In later years, he began experimenting with funny signs and later began Microsoft Sam Reads Laugh Out Loud Signs, which has become a big hit on his channel. In 2016, he started Microsoft Sam Reads Outrageous Engrish, and, in 2017, Tea and Bull Shits Area, although this series was never released on YouTube. In September 2018, following his 100 subscriber achievement, Lamboguy633 launched Microsoft Sam reads Dank Memes to replace the long since cancelled Microsoft Sam reads Outrageous Engrish, with episode 1 of this new series being the 100 subscriber special video. Lamboguy633 is also currently experimenting with the feasibility of reaction videos. In March 2019, he founded LG633 Reacts, exclusively for uploading reaction videos. There are no videos on this channel currently. Lamboguy633 has had his account deleted by his mother 3 times, all of which he has tried to express his strong disapproval toward her actions. Lamboguy633 officially reached 50 subscribers on June 29, 2018. Three months later, on September 25, he reached 100 subscribers. About a year after the 50 subscriber milestone was passed, Lamboguy passed 250 subscribers. The next goal is 500 subscribers. Trivia *He has other Aspie friends who are also on YouTube *He had a girlfriend whom he met back in May 2016 and has since broken up with *He officially reached 100 subscribers in September 2018 *He is a commercial aviation buff *His favorite airplane is the McDonnell Douglas MD-11 *He hopes to get a 1998 Ford Taurus as his first car *He survived inhaling a thumbtack in 2013 *He has been skiing since he was 18 months old *His favorite daytime game shows are Let's Make a Deal and The Price is Right *His favorite food is steamed rice *He is a rapper and songwriter in his spare time *He has 8 private jets and 3 private helicopters in Flight Simulator X *He likes hearing about commercial aviation disasters Notable Quotes "From airlines to commercial airliners, just come to me and I'll do my best to help you find an answer." -Lamboguy at the beginning of the first episode of Tea and Bull Shits Area "By the power vested in me by the Lambo god, I shall unleash on this stupid dipwad, a force that one might say is oh so f'urus, I hereby summon the all-mighty Dark Urus!" -Lamboguy's chant to summon the Dark Urus Category:Users Category:Protagonists Category:American Category:Awesome Category:TTS Video creators Category:YouTubers